


Lasiurus

by staticbees



Category: Kingdom Come (Comics)
Genre: F/F, both scenes are fairly out of context sorry about that, i had to make that relationship tag with my own two hands, oneshots, this is literally so niche.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: Flashes will always find Bats, no matter the universe.OR: Irey and Mar'i are lesbians and DC can't do anything to stop me.





	Lasiurus

**Author's Note:**

> no psuedo-incest mar'i/ibn in this house!!

_12 Years Ago.  
  
_ There’s a knock on her window, and Mar’i jolts awake, instantly alert. She scrambles out of bed, and turns to stare at the window. The window’s deadbolt lock clicks open, seemingly by itself, and there’s a shuffling sound from outside her room, like someone is trying to get inside. She moves into a defensive stance, eyes fixed on the window, ready to attack whoever would dare to break into the home of a Tameranean warrior and a Bat.   
  
There’s a flash of red hair, and a girl with pale skin and a spray of freckles across her face glances down at Mar'i, eyes hidden behind sunglasses, from where she sits perched on Mar’i’s windowsill. Mar’i lets out a relieved sigh, shoulders relaxing, as she recognizes the intruder.  
  
“Hi, Irey,” she whispers.  
  
Iris West II cracks open the window and hops into the room, speeding up to Mar’i. She pushes her shades up to rest on the top of her head, a crooked grin on her face. She’s wearing a red Flash hoodie, and her hands are stuck in the pockets of her scuffed jeans. Her hair is dark auburn in the moonlight, curling a little at the ends.  
  
Mar’i realizes with a grimace that she’s still wearing the Robin pyjamas her dad got her, a pattern of little red-breasted birds and green domino masks. She winces, vaguely embarrassed.    
  
What’re you doing here?” she demands. She loves Iris, but she doesn’t particularly enjoy being woken up in the middle of the night with no prior warning.  
  
Irey sighs dramatically. “Dad is off saving people, like always, and Barry is gone, _again_ , probably off with some _girl_ , and I can't sleep, and I’m booored.” She flops dramatically down onto Mar’i’s bed, arms thrown wide.  
  
Mar’i has known Irey for almost as long as they’ve been alive. It was only natural they would become friends; after all, their dads had been close as teammates could get. Dick had been more than happy to have Irey over for playdates or dinner, even though she tended to stay longer than was necessary. It had given him a chance to hang out with Wally, who was normally zipping around the city, saving citizens from muggers and rescuing kittens from trees, or whatever it was he did all day.   
  
Nowadays, though, Wally had begun to spend even less time at home with Irey and Barry, instead spending his day and night running around saving people. Irey had once said, after Kansas, Wally had made it his mission to save everyone he could. Every second he spent at home was, in his mind, another life lost. It didn’t help, she had added bitterly, that Barry took every chance he got to remind him of this fact.  
  
Irey is running a hand over her face. “Ugghh,” she groans. “School is so _slow._ And dad _still_ won’t let me be Kid Flash.”  
  
Mar’i hums sympathetically. "You are far more capable than your brother."  
  
"I  _know!_ " Irey exclaims. "It's  _stupid_."  
  
"Well, I think you'd be an amazing Kid Flash," she tells Irey genuinely.  
  
The speedster huffs a laugh. "Thanks, Mar'i."  
  


* * *

  
 _Now.  
_  
Irey's mouth aches from smiling, and she dropped her ice cream on the pier, and it feels like there’s piles of sand in her shoes, but she doesn’t care, because she’s _here_ , with Mar’i, and the sky is bright blue, and the sun is shining down on her face, and Mar’i is _laughing,_ beaming in the sunlight, eyes closed, head thrown back. She’s wearing a lavender purple bikini and flip-flops, dark hair tied back in a ponytail, sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose, and Irey thinks she might be the most beautiful thing the speedster has ever seen.   
  
She slips her hand into Mar’i’s, leaning into the half-Tamaranean’s warmth, and Mar’i glances at her, amused. “Cold?” she asks teasingly.   
  
Irey scoffs. “You know speedsters don’t _get_ cold.”  
  
Mar’i raises an eyebrow, eyes dancing. “That’s what you always say, but you were _definitely_ shivering that time–”  
  
Irey clamps a hand over her mouth. “I thought we agreed not to talk about that!” she protests.  
  
“We did. Five years ago,” Mar’i says blandly.  
  
“A promise is a promise, Mar’i Luand’r Grayson,” Irey reminds her.   
  
Mar’i grins, stifling laughter. “ _Ooh_ , I’m the _Flash_ , and I _always_ keep my promises.”   
  
Irey lightly punches her on the arm. “I _don’t_ sound like that.”  
  
“ _You sure?_ ” she asks, in a perfect imitation of Irey’s Flash voice.  
  
Irey groans.


End file.
